Like a fool
by noize49
Summary: 100% Outlaw Queen, fait suite direct à l'épisode 4x06. La réponse de Robin à la demande de Regina
1. Chapter 1

_100% guimauve. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de faire une scène plus déprimante que la rupture entre Regina et Robin dans l'épisode 4x01, mais ça c'était avant de voir le 4x06. Je maudis sur 5 générations la personne qui a écrit la scène de la forêt. Voici donc une toute petite fic pour libérer toute ma frustration. Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Toute la journée, elle avait essayé de se donner une contenance devant les autres. Elle avait remis son masque de reine intouchable. Elle voulait renvoyer l'image d'une femme forte, que rien n'affectait. Mais une fois seule chez elle, à peine sa porte franchit, elle s'effondra. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie, plus d'envie. Tout lui paraissait soudain si difficile. La moindre action lui semblait insurmontable. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur.<p>

Elle laissa échappa le sanglot qu'elle avait retenu toute la journée. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?Tout était fini. Tout était irrémédiablement détruit. Elle venait d'abandonner la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de sombrer totalement. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Marianne à Storybrook, Regina avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir sa fin heureuse avec Robin. Elle lui avait demander de renoncer à leur amour.

Soudain le poids de sa décision l'accabla . Elle y avait pourtant longuement réfléchi. C'était la seule solution pour sauver Marianne. Elle était incapable de lever le sort. Elle avait passé des jours dans son caveau à feuilleter tous ces livres de sorcellerie, à retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence, il lui était impossible de dégeler la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Son dernier espoir reposait sur la capture de la Snow Queen pour l'obliger à lever le sort. Cependant, leur rencontre s'était révélée désastreuse. Sidney l'avant trahi et cette reine des neiges semblait avoir trois coups d'avance sur eux. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution. Seul Robin pouvait sauver sa femme grâce à un baiser d'amour véritable. Il devait l'oublier, il fallait qu'elle s'efface de sa vie pour qu'il retombe amoureux de Marianne. Ils ne devaient plus se voir.

Elle se traîna durement jusqu'à son canapé. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que la reine n'esquisse le moindre geste. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se contenta de rester assise sur son sofa. Des coups légers lui parvinrent et la firent sortir de sa torpeur. Elle décida dans un premier temps d'ignorer le visiteur qui tapait à sa porte mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne partirait pas, elle finit par essuyer d'une main tremblante son visage puis rejoignit l'entrée de son manoir. Son visage se figea quand elle ouvrit la porte pour faire face à son visiteur nocturne. Robin se tenait devant elle.

Son cœur, mort l'instant d'avant, s'emballa violemment dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se serra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus ferme.

« Je peux entrer ? » lui demanda le voleur

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une nouvelle discussion avec lui. Elle pensait avoir été claire cet après-midi dans la forêt, mais face à la détermination qu'elle lut dans son regard, elle s'effaça pour le laisser pénétrer dans sa maison.

Elle soupira, tandis qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face. Prête pour, elle l'espérait cette fois, leur dernière confrontation. Mais le voleur ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son, qu'il capturait délicatement son visage de ses deux mains avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un empressement qui la fit gémir.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du le repousser, mais son corps semblait soudain incapable de lui répondre. Elle était traversée de frissons étourdissants, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement.

A bout de souffle, Robin s'écarta doucement d'elle pour mettre fin à leur baiser.

« Ne me demande plus jamais de ne pas t'aimer. Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé. A chaque fois que je pense a toi, je souris. A chaque fois que je te regarde, mon cœur s'emballe. A chaque fois que je suis à côté de toi, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

Je t'aime comme un fou. Je ne désire plus qu'être avec toi. C'est mon unique certitude. Je ne peux être heureux qu'avec toi et quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Je sais que j'ai des principes et que je ne peux pas renoncer à mes vœux de mariage mais je crois également au destin. »

Il replaça délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille avant de poursuivre

« Je sais pas comment, ni quand, mais je sais que nous aurons droit à notre fin heureuse. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs. La poudre de fée t'a amené à moi, l'homme au tatouage de lion. Je te demande juste de continuer à croire en nous et de ne pas renoncer ».

Il finit sa tirade en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de sa maison, la laissant totalement interdite.

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux qui suivent également Arrow, vous aurez peut être remarqué que je me suis largement inspiré du premier baiser OliverFelicity. Je suis également fan de ce ship et suite à ce (maudit) épisode, cette image c'est imposé dans mon esprit._

_Le Robin de la saison 3 me manque. Où est passé l'homme qui tenait tête à notre evil queen ? _

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review que vous ayez adoré, détesté ou que ma fic vous ai laissé totalement indifférent. J'accepte toutes les critiques._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de faire une suite. D'autant moins que les scénaristes nous ont (enfin) offert une merveilleuse scène dans le 4x07. J'avais d'ailleurs commencé à écrire une fic qui fait suite direct à cet épisode (et donc qui ne tiendrait pas compte de « Like a fool ») mais j'ai un gros manque d'inspiration. J'ai donc finalement repris l'écriture et voici un nouveau chapitre._

* * *

><p>La reine soupira tandis qu'elle observait son reflet dans le miroir. Elle paraissait épuisée. Malgré l'application soigneuse de fond de teint, les larges cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux étaient encore bien présentes. Ses cheveux d'habitude si soyeux, lui paraissaient bien ternes ce matin. Cette nouvelle nuit sans sommeil avait décidément laissé des traces.<p>

Après la visite de Robin, elle avait été incapable de dormir. Passé la confusion du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, une multitude de sentiments contradictoires l'avait envahi. Une joie indescriptible avait d'abord entièrement rempli son cœur. Cette délicieuse félicité avait cependant vite fait place à la colère. Elle avait eu envie de lui courir après pour lui demander des comptes. Comment pouvait-il lui déclarer ses sentiments et lui demander de s'en remettre uniquement au destin ?

Le destin n'avait qu'été cruel avec elle. Il lui avait retiré son premier amour, lui avait imposé un mari qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, l'avait empêché d'avoir sa revanche sur les personnes qui l'avaient faite souffrir. Il lui avait même retiré son fils pendant une année entière. Comment osait-il lui demander d'avoir foi en l'avenir ? D'attendre en espérant, qu'un jour enfin, ils soient de nouveau heureux ensemble ?

Le désespoir s'était alors de nouveau emparé d'elle. Comment pourrait-elle supporter cette situation ? Comment allait-elle faire pour vivre au quotidien avec cette incertitude ?

Elle chassa ses pensées négatives pour reporter son attention sur son miroir. Il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de chez elle dans cet état. Elle refusait d'affronter le regard empli de pitié de Snow ou celui plein de culpabilité de la sauveuse. Elle détestait pourtant utiliser la magie pour modifier son apparence. Elle gardait un cuisant sentiment d'échec à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la transformation que lui fait subir Rumpelstiltskin afin qu'elle aille espionner son peuple. Elle avait vraiment craint, pendant un court instant, de ne jamais récupérer son apparence et de finir sa vie comme une simple paysanne. Depuis cet épisode fâcheux, elle s'était promis de plus jamais modifier son physique grâce à la magie.

Elle s'y était tenue jusque là, mais au vue de sa situation actuelle, elle considéra qu'elle pouvait faire une entorse à ses principes. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle ressenti le picotement familier de sa magie qui la traversait. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, son reflet avait retrouvé un aspect qu'on pouvait qualifier de normal. Certes, elle n'affichait pas un teint éclatant, mais elle avait réussi à camoufler un maximum son état avancé d'épuisement moral et physique. Cela donnerai l'illusion pour la journée si jamais elle était amenée à croiser un membre de la famille Charming.

Elle peaufina son maquillage en appliquant une généreuse couche de rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle était désormais prête à affronter cette journée.

_OQ_

Elle avait décidé de passer la matinée dans son caveau pour poursuivre l'étude du livre des contes de Henry. Elle l'avait déjà parcouru à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle continuait de le lire régulièrement dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur son auteur. Sa lecture s'était révélée totalement inutile et elle était déjà passablement énervée quand son téléphone sonna.

Sa tension monta d'un cran supplémentaire quand elle lu le nom de sa correspondante. Même si sa rancœur envers Emma s'était atténuée, elle était loin de lui avoir totalement pardonné d'avoir gâché sa relation avec Robin. Regina supportait difficilement sa présence, sa blessure était encore trop récente. La sauveuse semblait néanmoins avoir intégré ce fait et compris que la reine ne voulait avoir affaire à elle qu'en cas d'urgence. Cet appel devait donc être important. Elle décrocha.

« Miss Swan, que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? »

« Nous avons réussi à capturer la Snow Queen. Je suis en train de la ramener au commissariat avec Elsa pour l'interroger. J'ai pensé que tu aimerai être présente. »

Sa cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« J'arrive immédiatement. »

« Je t'attend pour commencer. »

« Miss Swan, merci d'avoir pensé à me prévenir ». Finit par rajouter Regina après un court silence.

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle était fébrile. D'ici quelques minutes, elle aurait sans doute enfin la solution pour dégeler la femme de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'allait-il alors se passer ? Robin retournerai-t-il avec Marianne comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient jamais existé ?

Son cœur s'affolait de plus en plus, sa respiration s'accélérait, la panique était en train de la gagner. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de calmer son angoisse. Chaque chose à la fois, commencer par sauver la vie de Marianne et ensuite voir les conséquences.

Elle se sentait incapable de conduire dans son état. Elle choisit d'utiliser la magie pour se rendre au commissariat et disparut dans un nuage violet.

_OQ_

Comme promis, Emma l'avait attendu pour commencer à interroger sa prisonnière. Même si les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour savoir comment la sauveuse avait réussi cet exploit, la reine s'abstint d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur la capture de la Snow Queen. Elle n'était ici que pour avoir une seule réponse.

La reine des neiges était assise dans le bureau du shérif, de lourdes menottes entouraient ses poignets. En l'observant, Regina remarqua qu'elle ne semblait éprouver aucune crainte ou colère de se retrouver dans cette situation. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Tout cela n'était-il pas trop simple ? Elle aurait peut-être du demander quelques détails à Emma sur sa capture finalement.

La reine pénétra dans le bureau accompagner de la sauveuse et d'Elsa. A peine, la porte franchit, la princesse d'Arendelle attaqua directement les hostilités.

« Où est Anna ? Nous savons qu'elle est vivante, nous avons entendu son cœur battre.»

« Vous avez entendu son cœur battre ? » lui répondit avec ironie son ainée

« Avec la crosse de Boo Beep ».

« On dirait que quelqu'un à un semblant d'espoir de retrouver sa sœur disparue. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que vous devriez vous en mêler. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est elle qui t'a enfermé dans cette urne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux à tout prix retrouver quelqu'un comme ça.

« Parce que c'est ma sœur et qu'elle ne ferai jamais ce que vous dites. »

« Ou elle est ta sœur et elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce que tu...nous sommes. Et elle a fait exactement ce que je viens de dire»

« Non ! » hurla Elsa hors d'elle en frappant ses poings sur le bureau.

Emma décida enfin d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

« Elsa s'il te plait, ne laisse pas tes émotions assombrir ton jugement. Si nous voulons des réponses nous devons rester calmes. »

« Mais elle sait ce qui est arrivé à Anna. »

« Et nous allons le découvrir. Va aider David et Hook à essayer de trouver comment ramener le miroir. Nous nous occupons d'elle. » lui répondit la sauveuse tout en la raccompagnant vers la porte.

Une fois Elsa sortie, les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

« Si nous allions directement au but. » asséna Regina dont la patience était à bout.

« Comment rompre le sort que vous avez jeter à Marianne ? » enchaina Emma.

La Snow Queen continuait d'afficher un sourire narquois sur son visage. Elle reporta son attention sur la reine. « Vous me décevez, je pensais qu'une sorcière telle que vous connaissait la réponse. Seul un acte d'amour véritable peux lever un sort de glace. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Pendant un instant elle se retrouva sans voix. C'était impossible, elle mentait, elle existait forcément un autre moyen. Elle devait la faire parler.

« Mais pourquoi voulez-vous la tuer ? »

La reine des neiges arrêta de sourire. « Je n'ai jamais voulu la tuer. »

« Pourquoi lui avoir jeter ce sort alors? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apportait ? » lui demanda une Regina de plus en plus exaspérée.

« Je voulais simplement effrayer la population. Vous faire croire qu'Elsa était dangereuse. Je pensais avoir choisi la cible idéale, une femme qui venait de retrouver son mari. Il aurait du réussir à lever le sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai cru comprendre que si elle est toujours congelée, c'est uniquement votre faute votre Majesté. »

Son sang se glaça et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. La femme de Robin allait mourir à cause d'elle, encore une fois. La pièce commençait à tanguer autour d'elle. Elle étouffait, elle avait besoin de sortir immédiatement.

« Regina ne l'écoute pas... » commença à clamer la sauveuse.

Ses mots se perdirent dans le vide. La reine venait de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

><p><em>Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ! Promis j'essaye de poster la suite le plus vite possible.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui laissent des commentaires et/ou qui suivent mon histoire. J'ai rarement eu autant de succès!_

_Difficile de poursuivre cette histoire après les magnifiques épisodes 408 et 409. Mes vœux ont été exaucés, Robin is back (enfin il a quitté son mode dépressif qui ne fait que subir) et le outlaw queen est plus fort que jamais ! Dans ce chapitre je continue d'essayer de recoller à la série. Je n'étais vraiment pas partir pour faire une fic longue et c'est vraiment loin d'être ma spécialité, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me détacher des épisodes en cours. Je préfère de loin écrire des missing moment. Bref n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours quand même !_

* * *

><p>Elle réapparut à quelques mètres de sa demeure. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à atteindre directement son manoir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. L'air frais pénétra ses poumons et apaisa légèrement la sensation de nausée que lui enserrait l'estomac. Elle n'avait même plus de larmes à verser, elle ressentait juste une profonde lassitude.<p>

De nouveau le destin lui retirait sa chance d'être heureuse. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quelque soit ses choix, elle finissait irrémédiablement pas souffrir. C'était juste la fois de trop. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre. Elle avait eu un dernier regain d'espoir suite à la déclaration de Robin. Il avait presque réussi à la convaincre de continuer de croire à leur fin heureuse. La déclaration de la Snow Queen l'avait ramené à la réalité. Elle était une méchante, et les méchants n'avaient pas le droit à leur fin heureuse. Même si elle ne l'était qu'indirectement, c'était de sa faute si la femme de Robin allait mourir. Comment pourrai-t-elle espérer un jour construire une relation avec lui sur des bases aussi bancales ?

Toute la fatigue accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours sembla soudain lui retomber sur les épaules. Elle rentra dans son manoir et se rendit directement à l'étage. Elle laissa tomber son sac, ses clés et son manteau dans le couloir. Elle retira ses escarpins en rentrant dans sa chambre. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se dévêtir avant de s'écroula sur son lit. Elle s'enfouit sous ses couvertures et s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur son oreiller.

La voix d'Henry la fit émerger.

« Maman, maman ? »

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière l'éblouissait. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée.

« Grand-mère essaye de te joindre depuis des heures apparemment. » dit-il en lui tendant le portable qu'il avait du récupérer dans son sac à main.

« Allo ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse

« Regina, je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'essaye de t'appeler depuis ce midi »

Elle tourna difficilement la tête pour voir l'heure affichée sur son réveil. Il était déjà 17h. Elle était rentrée depuis déjà plus de 8h. Elle avait l'impression que seules dix petites minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'instant où elle avait fermé les yeux.

« La Snow Queen s'est échappée, Emma a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle a failli blesser David et s'est enfuie. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle est. Nous sommes très inquiets. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver.»

« Est-ce que je peux te rappeler ? » soupira la reine

« Regina, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Elles ont disparues depuis des heures » s'indigna sa belle-fille

« Je ne peux pas vous aider... En ce moment, je ne me sens pas vraiment capable de faire une partie de cache-cache avec ta fille. Je te rappellerai quand je me sentirai mieux »

« Regina ! » prononça la princesse d'une voix indignée

La reine raccrocha et éteignit le portable avant de le laisser tomber par terre. Cette échange lui avait donné mal à la tête.

Henry se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

« Maman, ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta son fils

« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit-elle le plus sincèrement possible. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle se sentait juste totalement vidée.

« Je vais te préparer une soupe. » dit-il en tournant les talons. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir l'inquiétude sur le visage de son fils, mais elle n'avait pas la force de le rassurer.

Elle rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête avant de refermer les yeux.

_OQ_

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes venus. Elle a été claire avec toi. Elle refuse de nous aider. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a eu au téléphone. Je te dis que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as souvenir d'avoir déjà vu Regina malade, ici ou dans la forêt enchanté ? »

Les éclats de voix la sortir de son sommeil. Elle reconnut l'intonation chantante de Snow et celle plus rude de son époux. La reine écoutait cette conversation en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle se sentait totalement abrutie. Les paroles qu'elle entendait mettaient tellement de temps à atteindre son cerveau qu'elle avait du mal à en saisir le sens. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était en plomb. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes à soulever. Elle aurait voulu rester allongée à tout jamais dans son lit.

« Nous devons être là pour elle. Nous lui devons après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. » poursuivit Snow

Elle perçut le soupir d'exaspération du prince.

Il y eut un moment de silence. A mesure que son cerveau retrouvait peu à peu ses facultés, elle éprouvait une sensation désagréable au creux de l'estomac, comme si quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur. Les souvenirs de la journée lui revinrent comme une claque en pleine figure. Sa seconde chance été définitivement partie en fumée. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller. Elle finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux. Tout lui semblait un peu flou. Le jour était en train de tomber.

La porte de sa chambre étaient entrouverte et laissait filtrer la conversation entre le couple Charming. La jeune maman fit soudain irruption dans sa chambre. Regina s'attendait à lire de l'indignation ou de la colère sur son visage aux vues de leur dernier échange téléphonique, mais seul un profond sentiment d'inquiétude semblait l'habiter. Ce qui surprit le plus la reine c'est que l'air soucieux de sa belle-fille semblait dirigé envers elle.

La reine se força à se redresser, elle voulait tenter de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Elle était déjà assez horrifiée d'être vue dans cet état. La princesse lui prit délicatement la main et la serra chaleureusement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit.

« J'ai croisé Henry, il avait l'air inquiet. Il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. »

Elle aurait voulu enfouir tous ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle même. Elle refusait de se montrer faible devant les autres mais face à sa belle-fille, elle sentit sa carapace se fissurer. Elle réfrénait ses émotions depuis trop longtemps et elle était épuisée. Elle sentit la brûlure, devenue désormais familière, au coin de ses yeux. Elle battit frénétiquement des paupières, mais elle ne pu retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue.

« J'ai tué Marianne. » fut la seule phrase qu'elle réussi à prononcer.

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage de Snow. « Comment ça tu l'as tué ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu avais réussi à lui sauver la vie en empêchant le sort d'atteindre son cœur. Et depuis tu sembles passer tout ton temps à essayer de la dégeler. »

La princesse semblait scruter son visage à la recherche de réponses. N'en obtenant pas elle tenta une autre approche.

« Que s'est-il passé au cours de cette interrogatoire ? Elsa était furieuse quand elle a rejoint David, Emma a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et est introuvable depuis et toi tu... »

La jeune mère cherchait ses mots.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu sembles ébranlée. » finit-elle par dire

« Je suis juste fatiguée de lutter. » lâcha la reine dans un soupir

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonné Regina. Tu t'es toujours battue pour obtenir ce que tu voulais. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as essayé de me tuer. » lui répondit Snow avec un sourire.

« J'ai réalisé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Quoique je fasse, je ne pourrai jamais être heureuse. Je fais partie des méchants d'après le livre d'Henry et apparemment je n'ai pas le droit à ma fin heureuse. Même si j'ai changé et que j'essaye de faire le bien. Ce foutu bouquin semble décider à combattre mon bonheur. Et apparemment il est plus puissant que moi. »

« Le destin n'est pas contre toi. Tu as fait de mauvais choix par le passé. Mais je suis sûr que tu auras ta fin heureuse maintenant que tu as choisis une autre voie. Regarde tout ce que j'ai traversé avant d'être enfin comblée. »

Ce petit laïus commençait à l'exaspérer. Cela lui rappelait douloureusement sa rencontre nocturne de la veille avec Robin.

« C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous faites partie des héros. A chaque fois que tu as eu besoin d'aide, elle est apparue comme par magie. C'est ça qui t'a permis de te tirer sans effort de toutes ces situations. » protesta Regina

« Vous ? Tu parles de Robin ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ? »

La perspicacité de sa belle-fille la surprit. La jeune fille naïve avait finalement finie par devenir une jeune femme fine observatrice.

« Il est venu me voir pour me faire un discours digne d'une pom-pom girl un jour de finale. Me demandant de continuer de croire en nous... Il a presque réussi à me convaincre. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que si Marianne était gelée c'était de ma faute. »

« Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que tu es responsable. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a jeté ce sort. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si Robin t'aime plus que sa femme. »

La reine, surprise par cette déclaration, écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que leurs sentiments étaient si transparents aux yeux de tous.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On sait tous comme ça fonctionne. Si son baiser n'a pas marché c'est parce que ce n'était pas son véritable amour qui était gelé. Et concernant cette histoire d'aide providentielle pour les gentils, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je crois juste que quand tu fais le bien, l'univers fini par te le rendre. Je vois plus ça comme une histoire de karma. » reprit-elle

« Et tu crois que de faire le bien pour mon intérêt personnel, fait de moi quelqu'un de bien ? »

« Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Regarde moi. Tu sais à quel point j'étais égoïste et superficiel étant enfant. Et tu as vu mon cœur. Je possède moi aussi ma part de noirceur. Tu ne fais pas que le mal et je ne fais pas que le bien. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. »

Le téléphone de Snow se mit soudain à sonner. Son visage s'illumina.

« C'est Emma ! »

Elle se leva et s'éloigna du lit tandis qu'elle décrochait. La reine analysait les dernières paroles de Snow. Peut-être que l'univers n'était pas manichéen mais si c'était une histoire de karma comme semblait le penser sa belle-fille, elle risquait quoiqu'il arrive de continuer de souffrir un moment. Elle s'était adonnée trop longtemps aux forces du mal pour espérer passer du jour au lendemain à la lumière. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que la princesse avait raccroché et s'était rapprochée d'elle.

« Emma va bien. Elle a trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de sa magie. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. » lui annonça la princesse le sourire aux lèvres

La reine fut abasourdie pour cette déclaration.

« Attend, tu comptes la laisser faire ? Dis moi que tu plaisantes ? »

« Ça peut paraître drastique, mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'Emma soit sûre de ne plus jamais blesser personne. Elle pourra être normale. »

« La magie n'est pas une anomalie. C'est une partie d'elle. Tu ne peux espérer que la lui enlever la rende meilleure. C'est comme si tu l'amputait d'une jambe saine ! »

L'expression sur le visage de Snow avait changé. Elle semblait en proie au doute. Elle finit par acquiescer.

« Tu as raison. Nous devons la retrouver avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'irréversible. »

Regina se sentit soulagée. Perdre les pouvoirs de la sauveuse alors que la Snow Queen était de nouveau en liberté et pouvait à tout moment décider de tous les geler pour l'éternité, lui paraissait vraiment la pire idée au monde.

« Je dois avoir une potion de localisation dans mon caveau. Je vais la chercher. » Elle tenta de se lever et se sentit vaciller à peine un pied posé à terre. Snow la rattrapa pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait un vrai repas et passer une vraie nuit de sommeil ? Tu es épuisée. Tu ne nous sera d'aucune aide. Henry t'a préparé de la soupe. Mange et repose toi. Tu en a besoin. Tu auras besoin de force pour nous aider à affronter cette satanée reine quand on aura récupéré Emma. »

Elle se sentait ulcérée que sa belle-fille la traite comme une enfant, mais au fond d'elle, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Elle était inutile dans son état et elle se sentait toujours incapable d'entreprendre quoique soit. Elle se réinstalla dans sa lit, tandis que Snow se dirigeais vers la sortie de sa chambre.

« Je te tiens au courant, dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé. »

Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, la jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire fasse à la reine.

« Ça n'arrive pas aussi vite que tu le souhaites mais je suis sûre que ton bonheur viendra. Garde espoir, je suis sûre que le destin finira par t'envoyer un signe. »

* * *

><p><em>Encore un chapitre un peu difficile pour notre reine préférée. Promis, par la suite je m'acharnerai moins ! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chapitre en attendant avec impatience l'épisode de ce soir. Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui commentent et me suivent. C'est super motivant pour poursuivre l'écriture, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas :-)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

><p>« Et c'est alors que se produisit quelque chose d'incroyable. Pour la première fois, celle connue autrefois sous le nom de méchante reine, utilisa la magie blanche et réussi à triompher de sa méchante sœur. Le roi des voleurs, n'écoutant que son courage, en profita pour récupérer son butin le plus précieux. Celui qu'il s'était fait dérober par la méchante sorcière de l'ouest : le cœur de sa reine. »<p>

« Et ensuite ? »

Robin Hood ressentit un pincement au cœur devant le regard plein d'attente de son fils.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne connais pas la suite de l'histoire Roland. »

« Mais si, ensuite le voleur lui rendit son cœur et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. C'est comme ça que se terminent toutes les histoires que me racontait Regina. »

Le cœur du voleur se serra d'avantage à l'évocation de celle qui hantait ses pensées nuit et jour. Un voile de tristesse apparu sur son visage. Un silence s'installa, rapidement rompit par le jeune garçon.

« Papa, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » lui demanda son fils avec gravité

Son père le regarda avec surprise.

« Pas que je sache non. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

Le petit garçon serra nerveusement la peluche en forme de singe qu'il ne quittait plus depuis qu'une certaine reine lui avait offert.

« Alors pourquoi Regina ne vient plus nous voir si elle n'est pas fâchée ? »

Robin eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut directement dans l'estomac. Il soupira. Le diction tel père, tel fils semblait bien adapté ici. Apparemment la reine n'avait pas uniquement fait fondre son cœur mais aussi celui de Roland. Bien sur, il avait remarqué que son fils s'était rapidement attachée à elle mais c'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient à cœur ouvert ensemble.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Roland. C'est à cause de moi. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de peine dernièrement. » reconnu son père

« A cause du retour de maman ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est de nouveau plus là, pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander pardon à Regina ? Comme ça on pourrait de nouveau passer du temps ensemble. »

Son malaise augmenta encore. Sa dernière rencontre avec elle lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fini par se retrouver devant sa porte. Il n'avait rien planifié. Quand elle lui avait ouvert, il avait immédiatement remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré. Il avait alors été frappé par une évidence. Jamais il ne pourrai renoncer à elle. Il avait laissé son cœur parler. En quittant sa demeure, sa raison s'était rappelée à lui. Il était toujours marié et avait osé lui demander de l'attendre. Quel genre d'homme cela faisait-il de lui ? Depuis, il se sentait profondément honteux.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Roland. Les relations entre adultes sont plus compliqués que ça. Et ta maman sera bientôt de retour je l'espère. Regina fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour la soigner. »

«Elle me manque. » déplora le petit garçon

De plus en plus mal à l'aise face au désarroi de son fils, Robin avait envie de fuir au plus vite cette conversation.

« Il est temps de dormir maintenant. Fais de beaux rêves. » dit-il tout en bordant son fils.

Roland retint son père en saisissant doucement son poignet.

« Papa, quand tu saura la fin de l'histoire, tu pourra me la raconter ? »

« Promis tu seras le premier au courant. »

« J'espère que le roi des voleurs finira heureux avec la gentille reine. »

Il se fustigea mentalement mais sa première pensée fut que lui aussi espérait cette fin heureuse. Il se contenta donc d'offrir un faible sourire à son fils avant de quitter sa tente.

_OQ_

Quelques minutes après le départ de Snow, Henry fit irruption dans sa chambre. Son fils portait un immense plateau débordant de nourriture. En plus de l'imposante soupière, il avait rajouté un tas de confiserie en tout genre allant des plaquettes de chocolat aux marshmallows. Elle se sentit fondre devant cette vision et fut frappée de voir à quel point son petit garçon ressemblait désormais à un jeune homme.

Il déposa avec précaution le plateau sur son lit et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'à nous deux nous arrivions à tout manger. » lui dit-elle dans un sourire plein de tendresse

« Ne me sous-estime pas, je suis en pleine croissance. »

« A part la soupe, je ne pense pas que le reste de ton repas soit très profitable à ta croissance. » lui répondit-elle amusée

« Je suis persuadé d'avoir lu quelque part que le chocolat était bon pour la santé. » lui déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde en servant deux bols de soupe.

Ils commencèrent à déguster leur repas en silence.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu un aussi bon cuisinier ? » s'étonna-elle

« J'ai eu un bon professeur, Emma est un vrai cordon-bleu. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à cette remarque. Son fils éclata de rire devant sa moue.

« Je plaisante Maman. Emma est incapable de faire cuire un œuf. »

Elle se sentit soulagée. Elle se détestait de ressentir ce sentiment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de la relation entre la sauveuse et son fils. Elle avait l'impression qu'Emma ne partageait que les bons moments avec lui et qu'elle n'était présente qu'en tant que figure d'autorité.

« Tu pourras donc m'aider d'avantage maintenant. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique

Ce fut à lui de grimacer suite à cette remarque. Elle s'esclaffa à son tour. Elle ne souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait rire ainsi. Encore moins avec son fils. Il lui sourit en retour. Ils poursuivirent leur repas en silence. Après la soupe et une quantité non négligeable de sucreries en tout genre elle se sentit repue. Henry brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Maman, tu sais que je suis là si tu veux discuter. »lui dit-il en la fixant avec intensité

En posant sur regard sur lui elle fut de nouveau étonnée de voir à quel point il avait gagné en maturité dernièrement. Son petit garçon était définitivement entré dans l'adolescence.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ma relation avec Robin ne marchera pas, l'histoire de ma vie en quelque sorte. » soupira-t-elle

« Mais pourtant, il t'aime et tu l'aimes. » lui rétorqua Henry

Elle était sincèrement touchée par le discours de son fils. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé il y a quelques mois qu'il arrivait un partagé une telle complicité, qu'il serait un tel soutien dans ces moments si difficile pour elle. Mais malgré cela, le problème restait le même.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il est toujours marié. »

Énoncé à haute voix cela semblait le rendre encore plus réel. Il ne l'avait pas choisi, il lui avait préféré son soi-disant code d'honneur.

« Il est stupide de renoncer à toi à cause de ça. Vous étiez tellement heureux ensemble. »

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise en repensant à leur baiser de la veille. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à le confesser à Snow.

« Il n'a pas renoncé, il est passé hier pour me demander de garder espoir. » avoua-t-elle quand même à son fils

Un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Henry.

« Alors vous aurez forcément votre fin heureuse. »

« J'avais oublié que tu avais le cœur du true believer.[1] » dit-elle en posant sa tête contre celle de son fils

« Promets moi juste de garder espoir. Tu n'es plus une méchante. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Je suis sûr que l'opération Mangouste va marcher. Il le faut. »

* * *

><p><em>[1] J'ai toujours regardé Once upon a time en VO, du coup je ne sais pas comment cette expression a été traduite dans la version française mais je ne voyais pas traduire par « vrai croyant » du coup j'ai laissé en VO comme le nom des personnages que je ne peux pas me résoudre à traduire . <em>

_Un chapitre qui ne fait pas avancé énormément l'histoire, mais ça me tenait à cœur de l'écrire. Roland et Henry sont les deux meilleures shippeurs OQ de OUAT._


	5. Chapter 5

_Un immense pardon pour ne publier la suite que maintenant ! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu les ¾ de mes lecteurs à cause de ce gros écart entre mes publications, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons !_

_- une grosse charge de travail : vive les débuts et fins d'année_

_- une espèce de grippe qui m'a cloué au lit pendant 1 semaine sans aucune énergie_

_- les vacances de noël : j'ai cru naïvement que je pourrai en profiter pour avancer sur ma fic. Je n'ai pas réussi à écrire une seule ligne..._

_- un manque cruel d'inspiration : j'avais les lignes directrices de ce chapitre mais au moment d'écrire, la page blanche. J'ai commencé à me mettre la pression, plus envie d'écrire bref le cercle vicieux_

_- la démotivation : oui il m'en faut peu mais voir un ship que j'adore se faire martyriser de la sorte ça a tendance à me démotiver. Candide que je suis, j'ai vraiment cru que les scénaristes allait enfin arrêter leur torture façon roméo et juliette et qu'on allait enfin pouvoir voir l'outlaw queen évoluer. Regina n'ayant jamais vécu en couple, Robin ayant vécu dans le forêt pendant des années, Roland pris entre 2 mères, Henry n'étant plus le centre d'attention de Regina... Bref y avait de quoi faire. Mais non, ils ont préféré nous les séparer encore. J'aurai pu leur pardonner car cette scène déchirante, je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Mais pourquoi lui faire déchirer la page 23 ?! Si même Regina y croit plus... _

_Bref c'était mes états-d'âmes du moment, désolé pour la parenthèse. Place au chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, un vrai chapitre OQ. Pour l'occasion je passe même ma fic en rated T. Rien de pire que dans la série mais je préfère prévenir si y a des jeunes lecteurs. On passe un cap :) _

* * *

><p>Une fois sortie de sa tente, Robin se rapprocha du feu installé au centre de leur campement. La plupart de ses joyeux compagnons vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se préoccuper de lui. Il s'installa seul et laissa son esprit divaguer en observant une bûche se consumer lentement. Il était en colère contre lui même. Non content de faire souffrir la femme qu'il aimait de tout son être, ses actions avaient aussi des conséquences sur son fils. Comment avait-il réussi à en arriver là alors que seulement quelques jours plus tôt il nageait littéralement dans le bonheur ?<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand Will Scarlet s'installa auprès de lui et lui tendit sa flasque.

« Vu ta tête, je pense que c'est nécessaire. »

Robin s'empara de la petite bouteille et but une longue gorgée. Le liquide ambré réchauffa partiellement ses entrailles qui lui semblait gelées.

« Puis-je demander la raison de cet accablement ? Allons-nous avoir droit à une nouvelle malédiction? Nous allons tous finir gelés ? » l'interrogea le valet de cœur

« Pas que je sache. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ignorions toujours les motivations de cette reine des neiges. »

« Alors pourquoi cette tête? » interrogea Will

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que ta vie échappait totalement à ton contrôle ? » déclara Robin accablé

Le valet poussa un petit soupir de soulagement

« Je vois, problème existentiel donc. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait tous y passer vu ta tête. »

Les paroles de son ami augmentèrent le malaise que ressentait le voleur. Une reine, folle furieuse, avait jeté un sort à sa femme, menaçait tous les habitants de la ville et la seule chose que semblait le préoccuper était ses états d'âmes.

Face à la mine contrite de Robin, le valet se mit à babiller.

« Enfin les problèmes de cœur, c'est important aussi ! Après tout j'ai volé une sorcière par amour. Et confié mon cœur à une autre. Ce qui était vraiment la pire de mes idées vu qu'elle a fait de moi son esclave. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma vie en tant que valet ? »

Il s'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« Bloody hell. Je m'égare. Tout ça pour en venir au fait que l'amour chamboule une vie mais que c'est le principe même de l'amour. C'est ce qui nous rend vivant et si tu es un jour assez chanceux pour trouver le grand amour, tu dois te battre pour lui tous les jours. »

« Tu crois toujours en ça, après tout ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Le valet accrocha son regard au sien pour lui répondre.

« Si tu trouves quelqu'un que tu aimes assez pour ruiner ta vie entière alors ça en vaut toujours le coup. Je retournerai voler ce miroir sans aucune hésitation. Même en sachant que je finirai par me retrouver seul avec toi à avoir cette discussion. »

Will finit sa tirade en lui décochant une grande claque dans le dos avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa tente.

_OQ_

Suite à sa discussion avec Will, Robin s'était senti incapable d'aller se coucher. Il était donc parti patrouiller dans les bois espérant libérer son esprit. Il savait qu'il n'arriverai jamais à trouver le sommeil. Lui qui se targuait de suivre un code d'honneur depuis des années, se sentait horriblement hypocrite en ce moment. Un de ces fameux principes étaient de rester maître de ses émotions. De ne pas se laisser dominer par ses sentiments.

Hors depuis plusieurs jours, une colère sourde l'habitait. La même qui l'avait hantée pendant plusieurs années suite à la mort de Marianne. Il avait été furieux que le destin lui ait retiré sa femme. Sa colère s'était atténuée au fur et mesure pour finalement totalement disparaître lorsqu'il avait enfin accepté sa mort. Il avait finalement réussi à retrouver la paix en faisant son deuil et en se raccrochant à son fils.

Aujourd'hui, la colère était de retour, plus forte que jamais. Il en voulait au monde entier. Il en voulait à l'univers de lui avoir mis sur sa route la femme exceptionnelle qu'était Regina pour ensuite la rendre inaccessible. Il en voulait à Emma d'avoir chamboulé leur vie, il en voulait à cette Snow Queen d'avoir blessée Marianne sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la protéger. Mais pire que tout il s'en voulait de penser parfois que la sauveuse aurait mieux fait de ne jamais ramener Marianne. Cette pensée insidieuse le hantait régulièrement et le rendait malade.

Tout à sa fureur, le voleur fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec le couple Charming. Il ne les avait même pas repéré. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que du couple princier et non pas d'un monstre créé par la reine des neiges. Les jeunes parents semblaient aussi surpris que lui.

« Robin. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici à une heure pareil. » s'exclama la princesse

« Je te retourne le compliment. Je patrouille régulièrement mais vous que faites-vous dans la forêt ? »

« Nous recherchons Emma pour l'empêcher de renoncer à ses pouvoirs. Cette satanée Snow Queen semble l'avoir persuadé pendant son interrogatoire que sa magie était dangereuse pour ses proches. »

« Quel interrogatoire ? » demanda l'archer perplexe

Face à la mine gênée de la princesse, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation. La fureur qui l'habitait s'attisa encore d'avantage face à cette révélation.

« Vous avez capturé la personne qui a gelé ma femme et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de me prévenir ? » gronda le voleur

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps. » se désola Snow

« Comment ça ? Où est-elle enfermée ? Je veux la voir tout de suite. » exigea Robin

La belle-fille de Regina déglutit, elle semblait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Son époux vint à sa rescousse et pris le relais pour les explications.

« Elle s'est échappée, c'était un piège pour pousser Emma à bout. Nous ne l'avons compris qu'après. Elle avait tout planifié. Elle s'est laissé capturée pour mieux nous diviser. »

« L'interrogatoire a été catastrophique. Elsa est sortie furieuse, Emma a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et Regina s'est effondrée. » renchérit sa femme

Il eu l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta en attendant les derniers mots de la princesse. Pendant un court instant sa vue se brouilla. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. La jeune femme continuait de parler, il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais il n'entendait plus ses paroles. La fraicheur de la soirée le saisit soudainement en même temps que l'angoisse s'insinuait sournoisement en lui.

« Où est-elle ? » l'interrompit-il

« Qui ? »

« Regina, où est-elle en ce moment ? » s'impatienta Robin

Snow le dévisagea avec surprise.

« Chez elle bien sûr mais pourquoi me demandes-tu... »

La peur grandissait, lovée au creux de son estomac, il bouscula le couple princier pour prendre le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser. Un sentiment d'urgence s'infiltrait à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Il devait retrouver Regina immédiatement. Il ne supporterai pas de la perdre.

_OQ_

Grâce au repas préparé par Henry, elle avait eu un léger sursaut d'énergie. Elle en avait profité pour aider son fils à nettoyer et ranger la cuisine qui ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Autant Henry avait parfaitement assimilé ses cours de cuisine, autant il semblait avoir totalement séché ceux concernant le ménage. La mine désolée de son fils devant ce chantier l'avait de nouveau fait éclater de rire. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à arranger ce carnage en quelques minutes seulement.

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle était passée directement dans sa salle de bain attenante pour s'octroyer une longue douche. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps avait retiré partiellement la tension qui semblait habiter chacun de ses muscles. Après avoir enfilée une nuisette, elle était retournée se pelotonner dans son lit.

Son esprit totalement accaparé par sa dernière conversation avec sa belle-fille, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Un léger grincement la sortie de sa torpeur. Le son provenait du coin opposé à la chambre d'Henry.

Personne dans cette ville ne respectait donc la propriété privée? Un sursaut de colère lui donna l'énergie nécessaire pour s'extraire de son lit. Elle enfila en vitesse un fin peignoir de soie et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour s'avancer dans le couloir. Elle se promit de faire regretter amèrement cette intrusion à la personne ayant osé entrer chez elle, de nuit et sans invitation.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette qui se découpait dans la pénombre.

« Ma maison n'est pas un moulin. Comment es-tu rentré ?» soupira la reine

« Tu as oublié que j'étais un voleur ? » répondit-il du tac au tac

L'archer combla la distance les séparant pour la rejoindre devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Il affichait une mine préoccupée tandis qu'il lui posa cette question. Elle fut surprise par le ton grave de sa voix et par l'inquiétude qu'elle lut sur son visage.

« Je vais bien, mais pourquoi... »

Le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Robin l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Avant qu'elle est pu esquisser le moindre geste, il l'enveloppa de ses bras pour la presser contre son torse.

D'abord totalement interdite, elle se laissa rapidement allée et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il mit finalement fin à leur étreinte mais saisit sa main afin de ne pas rompre le contact physique entre eux.

« J'ai croisé les parents d'Emma dans la forêt et j'ai cru que tu avais été attaquée. »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, son sang se mit à pulser dans ses oreilles. Un étrange sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. C'était le première fois qu'un homme, en dehors de son père, montrait autant d'intérêt à son bien-être.

« Je suis venue ici aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer au milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait. Je »

Elle lui coupa la parole en capturant sa bouche dans un tendre baiser. Son audace la surprit elle-même. A l'instant même où elle planta ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle comprit son erreur. Elle venait de déclencher un torrent d'émotions incontrôlables. Tout son corps lui en réclamant d'avantage mais elle savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la laisse plantée là, comme la veille, maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur son état. Rien n'avait changé.

Elle mit donc fin à leur baiser et garda les paupières fermement serrées. Elle refusait de le voir partir. Elle ne voulait pas que cette image se grave dans sa mémoire.

Le contact des lèvres du voleur sur les siennes la surprit et les fit rouvrir les yeux. La deuxième main du voleur se perdit dans ses cheveux tandis que la première délaissa la sienne pour encercler sa taille. Le baiser, dans un premier temps chaste, devint fiévreux. Elle se sentit littéralement fondre dans ses bras tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte et que sa bouche se faisait plus pressante.

Son pouls battant des records de vitesse, Regina se cambra vers lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Les joues brûlantes, le corps en ébullition tandis que les mains de l'archer lui caressaient avec ferveur le dos.

Robin passa finalement ses bras sous ses jambes et la souleva de terre lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise. Elle se raccrocha à son cou tandis qu'il l'amenait dans sa chambre. Elle leva la main et fit appel à sa magie pour refermer et verrouiller la porte au fois celle-ci franchit.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas super fière. A la base quand j'ai continué cette fic je pensais l'arrêter ici, au moment de leur retrouvailles. Mais j'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir bâclé ma fin que je pense continuer encore un peu. <em>

_Bref n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, c'est toujours motivant pour poursuivre l'écriture._

_Je remercie d'ailleurs encore une fois mes reviewers les plus fidèles !_


End file.
